The Christmas Party (Happy Birthday To DL’
|date release = December 19th, 2018 |tz = Evening, Day |jumps = 2 (Forest path) 0 (Mountain path) |falls = 3 (Forest path) 34 (Mountain path) |teleportations = 0 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous =The Earth (Color Remix) |next =The Storm }} Soundtrack Difficulty *At 79%, a snowball will hit the camera, which might catch you off guard. Be careful. *Some ostacles will appear to cover the path. Focus on the music. *The elves and presents may distract players. *This level's path is quite narrow. *(Mountain pathway) Presents will pop out if the line goes on stars. Don’t let this distract you. Strategy * At the start, the path is quite wide, so go along with it. * Don't let the decorations distract you. * Music is the key to completing this level. * The Mountain pathway is slightly easier. Forest pathway * There are objects that appear to block your path, so focus on the music. * The player will fall from a height, so mind the way. * Obstacles will appear to block your way, watch out. Mountain pathway * Since the player will fall many times, focus on the music to guide your tapping. * Focus on the music at the star part. * The camera is awkwardly designed at this pathway, so do not mind it. Gameplay Video Trivia *This is the first level to have two seperate pathways. **If you turn, you'll go through the Mountain pathway, which is on a mountain and has a lot of falls. ** Techically, The Cathedral is the first level with separate pathway, but in Cathedral separate path is too short comparing with the same one in The Christmas Party. *If you don't turn, you'll go to the Forest pathway, which goes through a snowy forest, has extremely high jumps and a high fall. *The Forest pathway use some decorations from The Crystal. *This is one of those level in which the line has a follower. In this case, it's a star like the one in The Christmas Eve. It’ll also fly to the top of a christmas tree, too. *There is a message at the end of the level: "Believe in Love, Believe in Christmas". *Coincidently,The Ugly Duckling, Dream Of Sky and this level are all designed by the same designer,which is stated by the designer himself. *This level was released as part of Dancing Line's 2nd anniversary, along with The Earth (Color Remix). *This level does not have any visible percentage signs in the Forest part. However, they are visible in Mountain part. *This level has a part that resembles a level in another Cheetah Mobile game: Rolling Sky 2. In the Mountains, the player jump on the stars like the boy in Starry Dream. *If you choose to go the secret way, you'll get extra taps and the ending cake, or “drip”, as part of the event. *This is the second level that has a secret ending. The first one being The Maze. ** To get the secret ending, simply tap before entering the pyramid/Christmas tree. *This level resembles The Time, at the gears part. *This level has an earliest first checkpoint, beating The Alone - Alan Walker and The Faded at 17%. This crown is located at 10%. *At the end, you'll see a star. **If you go secret way, you'll pass through the star. **If you don't go secret way, the star will fly up and shine the Christmas Tree. *This level doesn't have a defined name: some of players named The Christmas Party, Christmas Party '''or even '''The Christmas. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmZCgXF3iU0&feature=youtu.be Percentage Markers *The 10% marker is on the second to last green wall to the right. *The 20% marker is at the start of the clapping cubes. *The 30% marker is at the start of the robots putting gift in boxes. *The 40% marker is at the point where you choose if you want to take the forest path or the mountain path. *The 50% marker is shown on a mountain. Note: If you choose to go "forest" path you will not see the 50% marker. *The 60% marker is on a mountain like 50% was. Note: If you choose to go "forest" path you will not see the 60% marker. *The 70% marker is not shown on either path. But at this point both paths join back together at the second crown. So 70% marker is at the reconnecting of the paths at the second crown. *The 80% marker is on the path after the town with the glowing houses. *The 90% marker is on the path by the third candy cane that pops up. *The 100% marker is not shown. But the V point were you choose to go for the Christmas tree or the dancing cubes could represent the 100% marker. Category:Medium levels Category:Levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Undefined level names